The Flirt and The Drunk
by AngelOfDarkness014
Summary: Blue Pegasus comes to Fairy Tail with an invite to a party they're throwing. The guild accepts and while still there, Hibiki Lates, one of the womanizers of Blue Pegasus, get his eye caught on Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker. Will Cana say yes and if so, what will happen at the party? Will Hibiki be the playboy he's known as or will Cana discover a new side of Hibiki?


**The Flirt and the Drunk.**

Disclaimer! I do NOT own Fairy Tail or the characters so enjoy .

It was a regular day at Fairy Tail. Everyone was doing their usual things. Erza was eating cake. Lucy was talking with Levy while Levy was being admired by Jet and Droy. Natsu and Gray were having one of their famous arguments. Gajeel was eating metal while watching Levy. Juvia was stalking Gray. Mirajane was serving drinks. Macao and Wakaba was being their usual pervert selves. Makarov and Laxus were talking. Elfman got into Natsu and Gray's fight and Cana was drinking. Yep, it was a normal day in Fairy Tail until...

"Fairy Tail!" Someone shouted.

Everyone turned to the door and saw the guys from Blue Pegasus. Ichyia, Hibiki, Ren and Eve were all standing by the door.

"Hello Ichyia, what can I do for you?" Makarov asked.

"We are having a formal party and we wish to invite all of Fairy Tail to t he party." Ichyia said.

"A party huh?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, it will be grand, right boys?" Ichyia asked but there was no answer. "Boy?" He asked again as he turned around but they weren't there. They were flirting with all the girls there.

"Mirajane, how can someone as beautiful as you be a demon?" Ren asked.

"Err..." Mira said.

"Oi, get your hands off Mira." Laxus ordered.

"Wendy, you're a beautiful as ever." Eve said.

"U-um... Thank... You?" Wendy said not knowing what to say.

"Hey, stay away from Wendy, she's like my sister." Natsu growled and so did the other dragon slayers.

I guess it's true what they say, all for one, one for all Dragon slayers, or something like that. Eve backed away. Everyone was shocked that they haven't heard anything from Hibiki yet, but that was because he was admiring a certain alcoholic brunette. Hibiki went up to Cana.

"Cana, are you free tonight? May I escort you to our party?" Hibiki said.

"Huh?" Cana said confused. (She wasn't drunk yet for once) "What was that?" Cana asked.

"May I escort you to our party tonight?" Hibiki asked.

"Sure, why not." Cana smiled.

"Then I shall pick you up at 6, right here my love." Hibiki said as he took her hand and kissed here.

"Boys! Ichyia shouted.

The boys went to their master.

"The party is at 8pm tonight. Do wear formal clothes." Ichyia said as he and the other Blue Pegasus members left.

"Well, that was unusual." Makarov said.

"A party? I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"No trashing things Natsu and NO fights." Makarov said.

"Aw, no fun!" Natsu complained with a pout.

"Don't worry Natsu; I'm sure there will be a buffet." Romeo said knowing how to cheer Natsu up.

Natsu's face lit up and he had a big grin.

"Awesome! I'm going to get ready! I'll pick you up at 6 Luce!" Natsu said as he ran out the guild.

"What? I never said I was going with him." Lucy sighed.

"Hm..." Lucy heard Wendy said.

"What is it Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think I have anything to wear..." Wendy said.

"Oh, come with me, we can go clothes shopping." Lucy said.

"Ok." Wendy said.

"Hey, Erza, Mirajane, wanna come clothes shopping?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." They both replied.

"Hey, Mira." Laxus said.

"Yes?" Mira asked.

"Wanna go to the party with me tonight?" Laxus asked.

"Sure." Mira smiled as she left.

While the girls went Clothes shopping, everyone else went home to get ready.

Cana was sat in the guild alone looking at her drink.

"Why would he ask me?" She asked herself and then she looked at the hand Hibiki kissed her on. "It's probably nothing. He usually flirts with every girl." Cana said as she drank her drink.

Outside listening to her was none other than Hibiki himself. He stayed behind and heard everything Cana said.

"I will prove that it meant something and that I don't flirt with every girl." Hibiki said to himself as he left.

(A/N: Yeah, good luck with that mate)

At 6pm...

Cana was at the guild in a dress with her hair up. She was waiting for Hibiki to meet her. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:05 so she went outside and sat at a bench.

10 minutes later...

Hibiki was still nowhere to be seen.

"I should've known..." Cana said to herself.

She was about to get up until she heard a car beeping.

Beep, beep.

She looked around and saw a white limo coming towards her. Hibiki was out of the window waving. She sighed.

"_Of course, a Limo..." _She thought.

Hibiki went back inside and when the limo stopped, the door opened.

"Get in." Cana heard Hibiki shout.

She got in and shut the door. She looked at Hibiki who was wearing a white shirt with a black waist coat on top. He also wore black trousers and smart black shoes.

"You look lovely." Hibiki said.

"If this is one of your pick-up lines I don't want to hear it." Cana said.

"I was being honest. I think you look lovely." He explained.

"T-thanks..." Cana replied with a little blush across her face.

"By the way I promise I won't flirt with any other girl except for you tonight." Hibiki said.

"HUUUH!?" Cana exclaimed.

"This is a date right? It would not be very gentlemanly if I went around hitting on other girls while I have a date now will it?" He asked.

"_A-a date!? Wait... Did he say he won't hit on other girls!? Maybe he's different..." _Cana thought. "Hey, Hibiki?" Cana asked.

"Yes?" Hibiki asked.

"H-have you ever kissed a girl before?" Cana asked looking at her lap.

"I have on the cheek, hand and forehead. Never on the lips." Hibiki explained.

"_What the hell!? He's a flirt who's never kissed a girl on the lips before!?" _Cana thought shocked.

"Why do you ask? DO you want to change that?" Hibiki asked getting closer to her.

"N-no!" Cana blurted out.

"Shame... And here I thought I would have a chance." Hibiki said.

Cana was going crazy! She didn't know what to do. She was blushing like made so to hide it, she looked out the window.

"S-so, how long until we're there?" Cana asked.

"I don't know, maybe an hour or 2." Hibiki explained.

"What!?" Cana exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to spend time with me?" Hibiki asked.

Cana didn't reply. She didn't know what to say so she stayed silent.

2 hours later...  
>It was 8:15pm and the party had just started. Hibiki and Cana just arrived and walked in. Many people from Fairy Tail were already there. Cana noticed Wendy in a pretty blue dress with Romeo and Eve. They were fighting over her and she just looked at the ground sad.<p>

"Why are they fighting?" Cana asked.

Hibiki looked at where Cana was looking and saw what she saw.

"Maybe they're fighting over Wendy." Hibiki said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well they should let her chose for herself!" Cana exclaimed as she went to them.

"Cana?" Hibiki said as he followed her.

Cana walked to the boys with Hibiki. She grabbed both the top of their shirts and picked them up.

"Oi, what you doing?" Cana asked.

"Cana! Put me down!" Romeo ordered.

"We were going to have a fight over Wendy now put us down!" Eve ordered. Cana dropped them both and they fell on their butts.

"You should let her chose!" Cana said as she walked away.

"_This girl is something else." _Hibiki thought as he followed Cana again.

Cana walked to the drink table and got a drink.

"I've been dying for a drink all day." Cana said as she got a glass and drank some.

"That was... different." Hibiki said.

"What was?" Cana asked.

"Tell the boys to let Wendy chose." Hibiki explained.

"Girls should get a say in things as well you know. Boys aren't dominant. We're all equal." Cana explained as she got another drink.

"Please don't drink too much." Hibiki said.

"I won't." Cana said.

"Hibiki!" Someone shouted.

The two looked and saw a group of girls around him. Cana backed up and watched them.

"Hibiki dance with me!" A girl said.

"No with me!" Another girls said.

"No me!" Another girl said.

Cana sighed.

"_Looks like he can't keep promises." _She thought. She walked away a little until...

"Sorry but I'm not dancing with any of you." She heard Hibiki say.

Cana turned around and then she saw Hibiki in front of her smiling.

"I would rather dance with my date, Cana." He said to the girls as he took Cana's hand and walked to the dance floor.

"U-um, I should warn you." Cana said.

"What?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm not good at dancing." Cana said.

"You'll be fine." Hibiki said.

They started to dance and it wasn't too bad. They danced well together until...

"Ow." Hibiki said as he stopped dancing. Cana accidently stood on his foot.

"Sorry!" Cana said.

She heard some girls laughing and turned a little red of embarrassment.

"I told you I'm not good at dancing." Cana said.

"It's fine, let's continue." Hibiki said as he took her hands and they started to dance again.

"B-but..." Cana said.

"If you don't want to dance, it's ok." Hibiki said.

"I do, but I can't dance." Cana explained.

"It's ok. I can teach you." Hibiki said.

They continued to dance and soon the party ended. Hibiki and Cana got in the limo and started to drive to Cana's house.

"So um... Thanks for inviting me and teaching me to dance... Even though, I stood on your foot." Cana said.

"It's ok. I had fun." Hibiki smiled.

Cana had a blush on her cheeks and smiled back. When Hibiki saw her smile, he blushed, a little. Cana looked out of the window like she did on the way to the party. Hibiki tapped her on her shoulder.

"Cana?" He asked.

"Yes?" Cana asked.

She turned around to be shocked by a kiss on the lips. Her eyes went wide and then she slowly closed them. When they stopped, Hibiki smiled.

"Well does that make us official?" Hibiki asked.

"Official!?" Cana exclaimed. "What the hell do you mean?" She asked.

Hibiki went to her ear.

"I kissed you because I want you to be mine and mine only." He whispered.

Cana blushed and was shocked.

"So do you accept?" Hibiki asked still near her ear.

When she didn't answer, Hibiki got a little worried and moved away. He looked at her and then all of a sudden, Cana grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked as she stopped the kiss.

Hibiki nodded and kissed her again.

On the way back to her house, they kissed, made out and then they talked for awhile.

They started dating and were dating for 3 years until Hibiki got up the courage and proposed with the permission of an overly protective Gildarts.

They got married and ended up having 3 children and they had a happy ending together.

The end (It's not one of my longest stories, it's probably my shortest one, but I hope you enjoys the story )


End file.
